


Overrated

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean knows Sam better than anyone, better than anything. He could probably pick his baby brother's heartbeat out of a damn lineup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean never went to college. He never wanted to, really; that was always his little brother's thing. He never dreamt about crowded classrooms and campuses, or giant, historic buildings. The idea of math and English lit and philosophy, for fuck's sake – it all just made him roll his eyes. He'd frequently ask Sammy, “what's the point, dude?” Now Sam's off learning all that crap... well, Dean still can't see the point.

 

Dean isn't exactly book smart. He doesn't spend his free time in libraries – outside of a hunt, of course – and he completely tunes out whenever anyone – especially Sam – starts droning on about some ridiculously boring subject.

 

Still, there are some things that Dean is very, very smart about, stuff he doesn't need college classes for.

 

Dean knows about cars. More specifically, he knows about his car, his baby. He could take a pop quiz about the Impala any minute of any day and score an automatic A. He knows just the right way to make her purr. He could take her apart and put her back together in his sleep. But something about the empty seat next to him gives him a sick, churning feeling in his stomach that makes him crank up the music, look away from the passenger seat, and pull into the parking lot of the nearest bar.

 

Dean knows about sex. He knows about girls, he knows about guys. He knows where to touch and with what pressure. He knows what the little smiles and sideways looks mean. And once he gets them in bed, he's damn near unstoppable. If it were some strange, perverted college class, he knows he'd get extra credit. He comes to this conclusion fairly easily, while some pretty thin blonde girl whimpers and writhes underneath him, clutching his hair to hold his head in place as he puts his tongue to good use. When she comes hard, body trembling and screaming his name, Dean sits up, grinning, and mentally gives himself a well-earned A plus. After a while, Dean gets a little tired of pretending he's as into this as she is. One faked orgasm later, he sends her on her way.

 

Later on, after the pretty blonde leaves with a fake name and number in her back pocket, Dean admits to himself that he'd have a little difficulty passing Healthy Relationships 101. He relaxes back against the bed, his sexual frustration from the night only building. The blonde's whimpers and moans echo in his head as he wraps a hand around himself, stroking in just the right way to make his own breath hitch. The high pitched moans in his head turn into a deep, low voice, groaning his name. Dean comes suddenly, making a mess and panting harshly. His stomach twists uncomfortably again as he cleans himself up and slides underneath the covers. He determinedly avoids looking over at the unoccupied bed on the other side of the room.

 

Dean knows Sam, simple as that. He knows what each and every expression means. He knows when Sammy's tired of staying in the motel room and knows when to break out the deck of cards, or take Sam to the bar. He knows the look on Sam's face when he's just about to laugh, but trying so hard not to give Dean the satisfaction. Dean knows Sam better than anyone, better than anything. He could probably pick his baby brother's heartbeat out of a fucking lineup. Now that Sammy's back, now that the other bed in the motel room is occupied, he's even more aware of his brother than usual; Dean stays awake at night, lying in bed, just listening to Sam's deep breathing and feeling inexplicably soothed for the first time since Sammy went off to college. Then, when things are finally back to normal, he gets to know a little more about Sam: the sweet taste of his mouth on Dean's, the way his hair feels between Dean's fingers, and the way his mouth feels wrapped around Dean's cock.

 

Dean knows sex, but it's better when it's with Sam. Dean knows his car, but it feels empty without Sam in the passenger seat. Turns out, there's nothing Dean knows better than Sam.

 

College is overrated, anyway.


End file.
